Life is Truly Bittersweet
by FanficFemale
Summary: One thing you learn about life is that there's always something that makes it harder. For these two that becomes an understatement when they realize they have been living a huge lie. The big question is how well they deal with it when they find out?
1. This is the Life

**A/N: An idea I had to write before I lost it. **

**Disclaimer for whole story: **I don't own Wolverine and the X-Men.

**This is the Life**

**Mystery Person's POV**

My eyes opened up to a beautiful Saturday morning. I knew by the rays of sunlight peaking through the window curtains that it had to be at least around nine in the morning. I took a quick glance at the digital clock on the night table beside the bed and it confirmed my assumptions as it read 9:13 AM. I debated if I should get out of bed now or try and go back to sleep since I had nothing important to do until late this evening. It was then that I felt a strong pair of arms grab me from behind and pull me into a well developed chest, telling me that my husband was now awake as well. As hard as I tried I couldn't stop the light giggle that escaped my mouth when he started nibbling lightly on my ear. He then brought his lips close to my ear making goose bumps appear on my body.

"Want to finish were we left off?" he whispered while his hands started caressing my stomach.

So far it seems fate wants me to stay in bed and who am I to argue with it. I turned around in my husband's arms and allowed my own to rub against his chiseled chest. I looked into his eyes and saw the affection and desire in them and knew there was no way I was getting out of bed now.

I was surprised that not that much time has passed since my husband and I had finally gotten out of bed. It was a little past noon and we decided it would be best to get some fresh air and stroll around town before we went to work this evening. I checked myself over in a full body mirror in the room to make sure I looked good. I admit I am a little vain when it comes to how I look, but I knew I was an attractive woman and I wanted to stay that way especially for my husband. I stared at my reflection and saw a woman in her prime with brown hair that just reached her shoulders and blue eyes that held wisdom and experience in them. My body was also petite but still had some muscle to it showing the results from years of training. My skin was a creamy color that was smooth all over with no bumps or pimples. I was five foot ten so my legs definitely had some length to them, my manicured fingernails where attached to my delicate yet sturdy hands and arms and well my breasts kind of spoke for themselves.

I smiled as I continued to gaze at my reflection. I was never one to hide what I had and today was no exception. I had decided to wear tight dark blue khaki pants that showed off my curves, a black tube top that hugged my breasts together perfectly, a dark blue blazer to match my pants, a blue choker around my neck to cover up the love mark that was on it, and black boots with a stiletto heal. I also applied some dark blue eye shadow, light pink blush, and blue lipstick on my face. I was defiantly ready to go out now and make my husband jealous. It was just so much fun watching the jealousy and anger flash in his eyes when other men stared or ogled me. Yet it also made me feel special when he becomes possessive of me in front of other men. Of course I know not to get too carried away with the jealousy game because than he'd probably start beating the crap out any man that looks at me.

"Ya ready yet?" I heard him ask in an irritated voice from behind me, letting me know he was getting impatient.

"Beauty can't be rushed," I told him to which I heard him make a snort at.

I responded by rolling my eyes, but then I let a smirk play on my lips.

"Besides there's one more thing I want to do before we leave," I announced, turning myself to face him

I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning up to kiss him on the lips. His arms went around my waist bringing me closer to him. Every time we kissed it felt wonderful, but at the same time it was still unfamiliar. I thought it strange that our kisses still felt this way even after ten years of marriage, but then again I'm not really complaining. We ended the kiss, and smiles were on both of our faces.

"You do realize if we never leave this room it's your fault," stated my husband with his smile turning into a smirk.

"Then, let's go," I replied after I gave him a quick kiss.

We let go of each other and headed out of our hotel room into the streets of Somers, Westchester County.

**Mystery Person's Husband's POV**

After we had lunch my wife suggested that we visit the landmarks of the town. I told her that I didn't really see the point in doing that since we weren't staying here long, but she countered by saying that was the exact reason why we should see them. I had to give it to her, she is a very persistent woman and that's one of the things I like about her.

The first place we went was to visit the Gerard Crane House because that was the first thing my wife wanted to see. The building was definitely a great architectural thing to look at inside and out. I understood why my wife wanted to come here since she enjoyed and marveled the finer things in life. I bet this place kind of reminded her of the kind of setting she grew up in. Heck, the estate that it was on even reminded me of the one I used to live in during my adolescent years. Unfortunately with that thought other memories from my teenage years came that I definitely don't want to remember right now. When she suggested that we leave, I knew she found out that being here for me caused some of my memories to surface.

Once we left the place, we headed straight for the Elephant Hotel, which was the Somers Town Hall and an actual National Historic Landmark. It was another well built establishment though that wasn't a surprise since the same person who built the Gerard Crane House built this building too. The only downside about coming here was that more people where here as well. I was not someone who enjoyed crowds or being around too many people. When circumstances force me to work in teams, which happened a lot in our line of work, I didn't like it that much unless my wife was a part of the team too. Of course the fact that men were starring at my wife like a shiny new trophy added on to the lack of enjoyment. I wasn't a fool not by a long shot. I knew my wife was a very attractive and desirable woman and that she loved to show it. I also knew that she did this to make me jealous, but that didn't stop how I felt about men looking at her and that didn't stop them from looking either. When I caught a snide sex statement coming from a man several feet away who had been gazing at her with desire for a while now, that had done it for me. I really wanted to punch him to the point that he won't be able to see out of his eyes ever again, but I had to restrain myself so I won't raise any attention. I immediately told her it was time to leave this place and when she asked why I didn't answer and I was grateful that this was one of the times she didn't press me for an answer.

Lasdon Park was the last place we went and it was definitely better than the sites we had already visited. We went to the Azalea and Chinese Friendship Pavilion and Cultural garden admiring the beauty and feel of only being in an exquisite garden can give you. We walked through the Famous and Historic Tree Trail reading a lot about various famous events in history. This led us to go to the Westchester County Veterans Museum where my wife couldn't resist making a teasing comment that I should've been in a veteran's museum, but I knew that was very true. The most time we spent in the park was at the arboretum. Words couldn't describe how being in a place like this made me feel. I enjoyed being in nature much more than in civilization. Nature gives me the peace that I could never get from society. I have no doubt that me practically growing up in and around nature has to do with it. Being here was the closest I've been in touch with nature for a long time and I planned on savoring every minute of it.

My wife and I returned to our hotel room around eight in the evening, leaving us two hours to spare before we had to leave to carry out our mission tonight. With that being the case I wasted no time in pushing my wife down on the bed and ripping her clothes off.

We had just made love to each other and as usual it was pure bliss. This only confirmed to me what I already knew, that she was truly the one for me. No other woman in my life comes even close to her and what she makes me feel. With others I had doubts about being with them because of the dangers that come with me, but not with her. My wife was a strong, brilliant, and resilient woman who could and knew how to handle the constant tragedy of life.

I was currently lying on the bed with my wife securely embraced in my arms as she buried herself into my chest.

"You know, going around town wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I told her, making her look up at me with a sly smile on her lips.

"I'm glad I was able to change your mind about it then," was her reply to which I quickly caught the real meaning to her words.

"Me too," I muttered softly before leaning down to give her a passionate kiss.

During the middle of our kiss we heard loud beeping from the devices on our wrist and we knew right away what that meant. As soon as we heard the sound we broke off the kiss and shut off the alarm on the devices.

"Time for us to go for work," I said halfheartedly, not completely looking forward to do this particular assignment.

"Indeed it is," she replied with the same lack of enthusiasm, telling me she wasn't favoring this mission either.

**Mystery Person's POV**

My husband and I arrived in North Salem on his motorcycle at midnight just as we were supposed to. Our destination was only a half a mile away so he stopped the motorcycle here and for the rest of the way we traveled by foot. While we were heading to the place, I couldn't help but take side glances at my husband. Looking at his face told me that he was in work mode and I'm sure my face looked just as focused and ready the same way as his. That's the attitude we had to have when we're doing our jobs, strictly business and nothing else. We were now comrades and no longer husband and wife and we never ever mix the two together. Our bosses and others we worked with always reminded us to do that and never let any fusion happen.

I'm sure some people would tell me that no job is more important than marriage and I would agree with them. But I also understand that what we do is too critical and risky for marriage to get in the way so I accept that I can only act like a wife towards my husband outside of work and not in it. Besides considering what we do it's lucky that they even allowed us to get married and being a wife sometimes is better that never being one at all.

It took only ten minutes for us to finally reach our destination and by now we were both dead serious and focused on our goal.

"Remember we get in, do what we need to do, and get out," he muttered in a firm low voice.

I nodded my head telling him I got the message then we both easily got over the wall and moved swiftly and quietly on the grounds of the Xavier Institute.

**A/N: Ok, I felt I've practically given away the identities of the husband and wife in the chapter, especially for those who know the characters. Let me know what you think of this so far and your guesses of who the married couple is.**


	2. The Dangerous Life

**A/N: Ok so I did some more research on some things I needed for this story and it majorly helped me with where this story is going to go. So it's going to get a lot more exciting. **

**I also forgot to mention that this takes place after Season 1 ends so this would be my version of Season 2. So Apocalypse, Four Horsemen, Minster Sinister, and future/past confrontation is going to happen in this story. I'm also planning on staying canon to the show with maybe some mix from the comics and definitely my imagination. **

**More clues of who the mystery couple are is in this chapter!**

**The Dangerous Life**

**Mystery Husband's POV**

So far we managed to get inside the mansion though the back of the building without any trouble. If we reach our destination without any of the occupants knowing, this would go very smoothly and we'd be out of here in an hour tops. However knowing my luck that most likely won't happen and we'll have to fight our way out. Normally I wouldn't mind having a good fight on my hands, but since we'll be outnumbered and the X-Men's training almost reaching our level, I knew it was much better for us that we didn't get caught. We understood perfectly that we had to be very careful on this mission to accomplish it.

We had just left the kitchen and now were moving straight though the lobby in order to reach the hyperlift that would take us to the sublevels of the building. Once we reached the elevator, my partner took out one of her special handmade devices called the Mental Imitator Code Breaker (the MICB for short) and placed it on the pass code control panel to the elevator. From what she told me, this device tricks any machine scanners into thinking she is a person that normally accesses it, thus it would automatically input the code for the person it thought she was and grant her instant access. The MICB did just that as a code appeared on the screen and we could now operate the elevator. She removed the device from the panel and we then turned on our Surveillance Jammer Devices (SJDs) so that the internal and/or transmitting signal of any video cameras or other surveillance would be disabled ten feet from our proximity. When we were sure the SJDs were up and running we got on the hyperlift and rode it down to the sublevels.

After we got off the elevator, we made sure there was no one around before we attempted to head where we had to go. We put on our infrared goggles, allowing us to see the various infrared beams throughout the passageway. Our martial arts skills were greatly used to jump, duck, flip, tumble, roll, twist, and squeeze through the multitude of beams without hitting any of them. Upon reaching the control panel for the Control Room, my partner placed the MICB on this one to open the door. Now in the Control Room we set a temporary shut down for the entire security system to last for two hours before it would turn on again. As we were setting up the shut down, I happened to take a glance at the area below us. Even though I saw just an empty spacious area under us, I knew that this was in fact the Danger Room, the place where the X-Men did most of their training. Suddenly an image where three of the X-Men getting unexpectedly stuck and trapped while supposedly doing one of the rooms regimens flashed in my head. I had no idea where or why that image came to me and judging from the confused expression that briefly crossed my companion's face she didn't understand it either. However this was not a time to dwell on it.

When we finished turning off the security we immediately made our way to our main goal, the Cerebra Chamber. As soon as we were in front of the entrance to the room, my accomplice opened the door the same way she did the others. Once we entered the room, we both had to stop a moment to take it all in. Even though the room itself was a big round room with only a passageway leading to a machine in it, we knew this was where the famous mutant tracking and telepathic ability amplifier device was held. And this device now referred to as Cerebra was the focus of our mission. According to our research Hank McCoy, one of the original X-Men, had finished building Cerebra eighteen months ago. Cerebra was a newer version of the old system Cerebro that is supposed to be more effective in searching for mutants on a global scale and more user friendly where non telepaths who have the appropriate training can still use it. The longer we stayed in this building, the harder it was for me to shake off the feeling of familiarity I got from being in this place.

"Are you alright?" my partner asked me using a causal tone.

Despite the normal tone she used, I saw the hint of worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'll stand guard here," I announced quietly in an indifferent voice, leaning my back against the door.

As soon as I said that the worry immediately left her eyes and she simply nodded to me before she turned and walked over to Cerebra.

**Mystery Wife's POV**

While heading towards Cerebra, I couldn't stop the worry I was feeling for my partner. That instantaneous image he received when we were in the Control Room was an enigma to the both of us. Not only that, but I realized that this place was starting to affect him. I didn't know what was affecting him so much until the sense of familiarity had hit me when we entered this chamber. This familiarity feeling was unexpected and didn't make any sense. Sure we've seen many tapes, footage, and schematics of the mansion as we observed the X-Men for the past three months, but that shouldn't raise the familiarity to this kind of degree. Unfortunately, I can't figure it out right now, we'll both have to wait until after we're finished this assignment to discuss this.

Once I sat down and started the machine, I placed the helmet for it on my head and began my search for the mutant we were told to find. I closed my eyes in concentration so I could properly make the connection between my telepathy and Cerebra. I admit when I first found out I was going to have to use Cerebra I became concerned if I could handle the mental strain of using the device. Even though Cerebra is more acceptable than its predecessor and I was a highly skilled telepath, it was still a strenuous and difficult task on the user to work the machine. However, activating it turned out to be much easier for me than I thought. When Cerebra was amplifying my powers, it was like bonding with an old friend. The flow from my psyche and Cerebra was smooth with no disjunction or disruptions and it was ready for me to tell it who to find. So I pictured the mutant in my mind and mentally told the machine all the information I knew about the mutant to make the search less difficult for it. In my mind I could see the images of the location the machine was showing me and before long I saw the mutants as well.

"_So that's where you are,"_ I thought with a smirk on my lips.

"_**Someone's coming!"**_ my accomplice warned me mentally.

I quickly took off the helmet and turned off Cerebra before I left the station and went to the door where he was. Unlike my partner I had to press my ear to the door in order to hear the faint sound of two pairs of footsteps coming in our direction. We couldn't leave the room or we might get seen and there was no place for us to hide in here. It was then that I heard the footsteps stopping right in front of the door and I could hear a male and female talking to each other. This certainly wasn't good; if we get caught in here we're going to end up fighting tooth and nail to get out. The sound of buttons being pressed told us that they were about to open the door.

"_**Get down and stay to the far side of the door!"**_ he immediately instructed to me.

I did what he told me, moving to the far right side of the door and hurriedly laid down on the floor. I saw him do the same on the far left side of the door and he mouthed to me to be very quiet and still. I mouthed an alright and didn't move a muscle when the door opened to reveal the two X-Men Scott Summers and Jean Grey. They we clearly engaged in an intense conversation as they entered the room, so I took this moment to use my telepathy to protect/block out our minds from Jean's own telepathy. However they were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed us while they headed straight to Cerebra. I wasn't sure my powers would be strong enough to keep us hidden from her if she put on that helmet. So when she sat down at the machine I sent an instant message to my comrade.

"_**We need to go now!"**_

He understood right away my concerns and mouthed to me to follow his lead. We both got up and swiftly left the room. Once out of the room we began running rapidly though the halls, my partner in the lead, because we knew that the sound of the door opening and closing would have alerted the two X-Men that they hadn't been alone in that room.

**A/N: I was going to add more, but I wanted to give people another chance to guess who the two mystery pair were before I reveal them in the next chapter.**


	3. Life’s Misconstruction

**Life's Misconstruction **

**Jean's POV**

I wasn't able to sleep tonight. I just couldn't get my mind off of what happened three years ago from today. The guilt was eating away at me and no matter how much Scott tried to hide it; I knew it was starting to get to him now too. We were part of the reason why they left and now we couldn't find them anywhere. When Cerebro couldn't find them, I begged Hank to improve it in hopes that we would find them easier with a more updated system. I had to have used Cerebra more than five hundred times since it's been built to try and find them, but Cerebra hadn't been able to track them at all. I even attempted to use it to try and communicate telepathically with them, but that didn't work either. This had to mean that either they really didn't want to be found or someone else didn't want us to find them. Frankly, I didn't favor both scenarios. If anything happened to them it would be mostly our fault and my instincts were telling me that something in fact had happened to them. The problem was that I don't know if it was a good or bad thing.

"_I just have to try again,"_ I thought to myself with determination as I carefully untangled myself from Scott's arms, got out of bed, and quickly got dressed.

"You're going to try to find them again aren't you?" I heard Scott ask just as I placed my hand on the doorknob.

"Are you coming?" I asked him back tightening my grip on the knob, preparing to open it.

"Jean, we've been searching…"

"Are you coming or not?" I immediately interrupted him, not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

I heard a sigh of defeat come from him, letting me know he was coming with me

"Let me get dressed," he stated before he to get out of bed and put his cloths back on.

I should've known Scott wouldn't let the conversation go for long. By the time we reached the Cerebra Chamber, we were back to arguing about what happened.

"Jean, they chose to leave on their own," replied Scott as he put in the code to open the door.

"No, she left because of us and he chose to go after her because we didn't," I retorted before the door was opened.

"Jean…"

"And now both of them are missing and we can't find them anywhere," I heatedly continued, walking into the room.

"I understand what you're saying, believe me I do, but we had to be rational about this. We can't jump to conclusions," Scott tried to reason while we walked on the pathway to Cerebra.

"Scott, they have been missing for three years and not once had they made contact with anybody! …I just know something's wrong," I told him after I sat down and grabbed the helmet in my hands.

"Maybe you're…"

Hearing loud swishing sounds from behind us, made us temporary forget our discussion.

"What was that?' I asked, quickly turning around to face Scott.

"The doors," answered Scott.

"But they can't open unless someone puts in a code or…"

"Unless they are already inside," Scott finished with a serious expression on his face.

I too realized what this meant. Someone was in here and must have left when we were distracted. It couldn't have been the others because everyone else was asleep so that meant it had to have been an intruder.

"I'll try to head the person off. See if Cerebra can find out who it is and where they are," Scott instructed to me.

"Alright," I replied as he left the room and I put on the helmet.

I started Cerebra and began searching for the intruder in the mansion. I was surprised when Cerebra detected two mutants instead of one. I was also able to sense that one of them was a telepath, which probably explained why they were in here in the first place. When I knew where they were headed I was about to tell Scott until an image of the two mutants was shown to me.

"_I…I don't believe it! It's them! They're…they're actually here!"_ I thought flabbergasted realizing that it was really them who were just here in this room.

"_**Scott!"**_

"_**Jean, what is it?"**_

"_**Scott…it's them."**_

"_**You don't mean…"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Where are they?"**_

"_**They're heading for the Morlock Tunnels."**_

"_**Meet me outside and try to cut them off."**_

"_**I'm on my way."**_

Once I finished talking with Scott I immediately took off the helmet and rushed to the hyperlift.

**Scott's POV**

I had been running through the tunnels for a while now hoping to catch up to them soon. When I exited the tunnels, I was able to catch a glimpse of them dashing through the forest area. I was doing my best to avoid bumping into the various trees as I continued my pursuit. I needed to slow them down, so when I spotted them again I quickly lifted up my glasses and shot a beam at a few trees. I had knocked down trees to block their path, but as expected that didn't stop them for long. They literally broke and tore the trees that were in their way and moved on. Yet it still slowed them down enough for me to close the distance so that I was about a hundred feet away from them. I was about to shoot another optic blast, however they were suddenly brought down forcefully to the ground. Once I reached them it was then I saw Jean who was using her powers to restrain them in order to keep them from escaping.

Seeing the two at a closer range confirmed that it was really them. However my shock was quickly replaced with resentment. After all this time they show up out of nowhere in the middle of the night and were clearly planned on leaving without anyone knowing. If Jean and I didn't come down when we did, nobody would've known that they had been here. That thought alone made my anger grow. Sure I expected them to try and avoid us but not the whole team. I glared at them both as I fully faced them. I wanted answers and I was going to get them now.

"Alright, I want to know where the hell you two have been all this time!" I yelled at them, but they remained silent and returned the intense glare back at me.

Yet Jean gave me a disproval look before she faced them and decided to try talking to them.

"Please, we just want to…" was all Jean had said before she was harshly knocked down to the ground from a psychic attack, making her lose her hold on the two.

"Jean!" I cried out, rushing to her after seeing what happened.

But before I could reach her, a hard kick was sent to my abdomen. That kick pushed me even further away from Jean than I already was. Yet my attacker didn't stop there. He started throwing swift precise punches and kicks at me that I was barely able to evade. His assault became more vigorous and powerful to prevent me from taking any chance to go on the offense so all I could do was block and defend myself. Unfortunately even going on the defensive wasn't enough as he managed to swiftly grab my arm and pulled me close enough to him to send a painful blow to the back of my neck. A painful grunt came from my mouth from the hit as I fell down on the ground. I was doing my best to fight unconsciousness and attempted to get back up, but my attacker hit me hard on my back, bringing me down once more.

This time I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake as that hit was too much. In my last moments of consciousness, my eyes landed on Jean, who was already knocked out. I whispered her name before my eyes went to the one who attacked me and saw remorse flash in his eyes just as my world went black.

**Mystery Husband's POV**

It was around three in the morning by the time my wife and I had returned to our hotel room. The only thing I wanted to do right now was rest, but I knew that would have to wait until later. Looking at my wife I could tell she wanted to rest as well, yet instead of lying down on the bed we started packing up all of our belongings. Once we were sure we had everything, we called headquarters to come pick us up and then we left the hotel for a final time to head to the meeting place. The ride back to H.Q. was silent, but tense at the same time. Both of us just couldn't relax at the thought of everything that had happened on our mission.

So many unanswered questions came to our minds along with the problem that we left behind, though I have to admit that it's my fault for the last part of that. Even now I still don't know why I stopped my partner from erasing their memories of our little visit. It would've been the smart thing to do; in fact it was something we were supposed to do if we ever got caught on a mission like that. However my instincts had been telling me that erasing their memories would be a very bad thing. It certainly confused me like hell that my instincts were telling me this and for the first time in my life I was thinking about ignoring them. But when I had took a good look at the two unconscious x-men a feeling of duty and protection washed over me so the thoughts of ignoring my instincts were thrown out right away.

When I had stopped my wife before she was going to erase their memories and told her not to do it, she had stared at me with disbelief and concern. In fact she was so surprised by this that she actually scanned my mind for any signs of manipulation for causing me to suggest that. I wanted to scoff at this yet I couldn't really blame her for doing that and secretly a small part of me had thought that someone had indeed messed with my mind. Nevertheless she couldn't find anything wrong and thus it had left her with a tough decision she had to make. I admit I felt guilty for putting her though that and when we got home I was planning on making it up to her.

We arrived at the facility and meet up with the person that sent us on this mission in the first place Dr. Robert Windsor. He was one of the top scientists here and was definitely one that enjoyed his work. However I try to avoid him as much as possible, something about being around him always made me edgy and my instincts kick into high gear. My spouse also felt uneasy around him as well, saying that there was something dangerous hidden in his mind. Unfortunately we couldn't avoid him this time and so when he greeted us we had to try harder to keep the displeasure from reaching our faces.

**Mystery Wife's POV**

After giving Dr. Windsor the status report on the first part of our mission, he quickly explained to us again what the important criteria for the rest of our assignment was. I felt so relieved once the meeting was over and we were out of that man's presence. I still couldn't shake off the negative vibes that came from and glancing at my husband he still felt it as well. Unfortunately there was nothing we could do about since he is one of our superiors and we wanted to avoid causing any unnecessary problems. After all we liked our jobs and wanted to keep them. Admittedly we didn't really need to do this type of work, with both of us deriving from wealthy families and our vast intellect and skills we could find another job in a heartbeat. Yet there was something holding us back from doing that. It was the trill plain and simple. There's just something about being on these missions that sends your adrenaline rushing and an excitement and craving for more. Getting the chances to explore different locations and the secrets hidden within them, meeting people that can either save or break you, learning something new about society every day, doing tasks that truly put all your mental and physical strengths to the test, that's what it's all been about to us. And even though this mission wasn't going to be one of favorites, I knew we will still want to do plenty more. It was just too addicting.

At last we were home and I couldn't wait to hit the bed. I was so grateful that we had a few days to get ourselves together before we had to proceed with the remainder of the mission. And boy did we need that time after what happened during the first half of this assignment. I was greatly worried for my husband since he was clearly affected by this the most. I still can't get over his sudden decision to leave the two x-men's memories intact. That had to be the first time I had let the wife in me take over during our missions. The professional part of me understood the danger and trouble we would get into for not erasing their memories and wanted to ignore what my partner was saying and follow the recommended regimen for this situation. However the wife in me deeply trusted my husband's judgment and believed he knew what he was doing. Both sides had been fighting inside of me and I had been at a loss of what to do for quite some time. Yet it only took one deep look into his pleading eyes to allow the wife to win and spare the two's memories. We had decided to keep that little incident a secret and not tell Windsor about it, but I have a feeling that somehow he knows what happened and it scares me to no end.

"You alright?" my husband asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I should be asking you the same thing," I responded, gazing at him in worry.

"The girls are awake," he simply stated, clearly trying to avoid the topic even though I could tell what he just said was true.

"They're probably waiting for us to tell them what happened," I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Well, we are going to have to tell them eventually since they're teaming up with us for the next part of this," he muttered in displeasure.

The smirk on my lips immediately turned into a frown at the thought of our _children_ being a part of this.

"I was hoping we could keep our _daughters_ out of this one," I confessed to him.

"I know, but their smart, strong and can handle themselves," he assured me in a comforting tone.

"Just like their parents," I added humorously, making light smiles to show on both our faces.

"Come on let's go up and tell them and get it over with," I replied getting ready to go up the stairs until he suddenly pulled me in for a kiss.

Even in my tired state I responded eagerly and actively to the kiss. I felt his tongue begging for entrance and greatly accepted it into my mouth where my tongue quickly meant his. His hands had made their way to my thighs and started rubbing circular patterns around the area. A moan immediately came from my mouth when he took his lips from mine and started nibbling and sucking on my neck. He left my neck after a while and returned to my lips for another passionate kiss. He eventually broke off the kiss and started at me with affection.

"Umm….what was that for?" I asked in a slight daze from the pleasure that I was feeling.

"It's the first part of my apology. And if you can stay awake a little bit longer I can give you the rest of it when we get to our room," he softly explained in a suggestive way that made my body plead for more.

"In that case we better give the girls the cliff note version," I declared in a seductive manner, bringing a chuckle from my husband before we rapidly went upstairs.

**Normal POV**

All nine members of the x-men were assembled in the briefing room at four o'clock in the morning courtesy of Jean and Scott. Many of them however were not happy with being called in for a meeting this early in the morning, and were growing impatient when Jean or Scott had not said anything yet. The truth was both of them were anxious and nervous about telling the others what had happened, but neither knew how to start.

"So are we here to have a staring contest or something?" suddenly asked Bobby in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah, I mean you wake us all up early in the morning saying it was very important and so far we've been sitting here for at least five minutes in total silence," Kitty commented with some irritation in her tone.

"We're sorry; it's just that we're trying to figure out how to start," explained Jean in a very tired voice.

"All I know is that if something of great importance isn't said in the next ten seconds I'm going back to bed," Rogue proclaimed.

Seeing the aggravation and impatience growing in their teammates, Scott and Jean realized they had to start talking now.

"We had two intruders here last night," stated Scott, causing immediate uproars and alarm throughout the group.

"Guys settle down," Jean told them, making them start to calm down some.

"Do you know who they were and/or what they were doing here?" Hank asked them seriously.

Both Jean and Scott weren't ready to answer the first part of that question yet, so they settled for the later.

"We're not sure exactly what they were doing here, but they had been in the Cerebra Chamber so our guess is that they needed to find someone," continued Scott.

"If that's the case then one of them was a telepath right?" Forge replied.

"Yes," answered Jean with her head slightly lowered.

"So do you know who they were then?" questioned Ororo eagerly awaiting an answer.

This was the question that the both of them were trying to avoid and neither answered right away. They took brief glances at each other and silently agreed that the others needed to know.

"It was Logan and Emma," admitted Jean solemnly, making nothing but shocked expressions appear on everyone's faces.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Also can you guess who the "girls" that Emma and Logan were referring to are?**


End file.
